Episode 02 - If You're Happy, I'm Happy
If You're Happy, I'm Happy (君が幸せになると、私も幸せ, Kimi ga Shiawase ni Naru to, Watashi mo Shiawase) is the second episode of the Little Busters! Animation. It aired on October 13, 2012. 'Short Summary' On the school's roof, Riki finds Komari Kamikita, a clumsy girl from his class who loves sweets. Riki tells her he wants to recruit her for the baseball team, but he soon realizes that she may not be well suited for baseball. Later, Riki goes to find Rin after she shirks her classroom duties to play with several cats. One of the cats has two notes tied to it, the first of which says that there is a secret to the world and if they want to find out what it is, they have to complete several tasks first. The second note lists their first task: Fix the sanitation problem in the boys' dorm storage shack. Riki doubts the sincerity of the notes, but Rin is excited to take on the first task. She later gathers up Kyousuke, Riki and Masato to go clean the storage shack. Komari finds them there and agrees to be join their baseball team, but first she and the others go to work cleaning up the shack. On the baseball field, Komari displays a complete lack of athletic ability, but Kyousuke still welcomes her onto the team after she replies to his question of what is necessary for baseball with the answer, "Guts, bravery and friendship." Soon after, Riki collapses from an attack of narcolepsy, which he has had since childhood. 'Detailed Summary' : Komari Kamikita, the girl eating snacks under the roof, was seen by Riki. She was startled but calmed down after finding out it was only Riki and wasn't a teacher. She tries to climb out from under her spot, but then gets stuck. Riki pulls her out, but sees her panties while attempting to do so. Kamikita complains about how she can't get a wife anymore. Riki then sits down with her and eats some donuts. She tells him that this is her favorite spot to spend time, so she asks him to keep this spot a secret. Riki agrees. Kamikita then tells him that she's happy, as if one makes someone else happy, one becomes happy in return, making a happiness spiral. Riki then brings up the issue of recruiting Kamikita for baseball. Kamikita wonders what the heck baseball is… : It's lunch time, and Masato is stealing Rin's rice to grow his muscles. Kyousuke then appears. He suddenly suggests for them to form a band and call themselves the Little Busters. Masato stops him and reminds him that they were playing baseball. Kyousuke apologizes for being all caught-up and inspired in his book. He seems to be using them just for his own "ideas." Suddenly, a bug appears. Kengo uses his chopsticks and grabs the fly with elegance. Kengo then lets it go, and it continue to fly. Masato punches it with elegance - his fist not moving a centimeter further than needed, and the fly fell into Kengo's lunch. They then fight and grab nearby items. Kengo gets a ping pong paddle, and Masato gets a bar of soap. Masato loses and he is given the title of, "The man who lost his brain somewhere." : After class, Riki hears some girls wondering where Rin is, as she had cleaning duty today. The girls make fun of her for being so popular with the guys and only playing with cats. Riki goes outside to find Rin playing with cats. He tells her to not play while on duty, and that no one will like her if she doesn't do her job. After all, even as of now, she doesn't have any friends that are girls in class. Rin tells him that it's fine as she has the Little Busters and rants at him. Riki reminds her that they'll be graduating someday. : Rin notices a note on one of the cats. It says that there is a secret in this world. Riki somehow seems to see into the future or past or something… There is a secret that the person will tell them if they complete the tasks. The first one is to fix the sanitation problem in the boys' dorm. Rin wonders if the cat wrote it. Riki reminds her that cats can't write. Rin decides to take up the task, even if it may be a childish prank. : Riki truly begins to wonder what kind of secret there is in this world - everything is normal and ordinary… But there is one thing that makes him nervous. Narcolepsy. A sleep disorder that he has had since he was young - he will randomly fall asleep at times and fall into unconsciousness. : Later that day, Rin appears in the boys' dorm and tells the guys to go and clean up the storage shack. Man, it's a dirty mess and it seems as if it'll take forever. Rin still says that she'll clean. As they clean, Kyousuke finds some books that he is interested in. Kamikita then appears, and tells Riki that she's decided to be recruited. She is also wearing some mittens. She tells Riki that she'll be happy to help him out. Rin seems nervous or even frustrated. Riki agrees. : Kamikita runs over to Rin and shakes her hand, telling her that she hopes they become good friends. Rin is embarrassed and can't talk - it appears that Rin is incredibly shy. Rin is shocked by Kamikita and runs into the back shelf, where she knocks down a box of books onto her head. She makes a cute "nya" sound before he books drop out and clutter smoke everywhere. Kyousuke then asks Kamikita why she is wearing those mittens. Kamikita tells them that the mittens for baseball. Kyousuke tells her that she has the wrong ones. So, they continue to clean. : While cleaning, Rin's skirt suddenly rips. Kamikita helps her sew it back together, but Rin is still shy. Cleaning is over! It sure took a bit, but they are finally done. Rin tries to thank Kamikita, but she's still too shy to do so. So, baseball practice begins! The boys wonder if Kamikita should really be allowed onto the team. They decide to give her a membership test. : Kyousuke asks her the first question: What do you need for baseball? Kamikita thinks for a bit, but then dramatically but passionately says: "Guts! Bravery! Friendship!" Kyousuke then rushes up and says that she passes! But he suddenly realizes what he has done. The others remind Kyousuke about motor skills, physical aptitude, and the like. So, Kamikita tries to raise up a bat, but it's so heavy she can't do so. Masato goes to help her, but Kamikita hits him and he falls down on the ground. She also can't exactly run bases, and she can't really catch either. : Last question: What is necessary for baseball? Kamikita thinks and gives them same response. Kyousuke also gives the same response, and decides officially that she passes. The others stand, shocked. Kamikita runs up to Rin again and calls her Rin-chan. Rin hides behind Riki and then runs away from shock and while screaming "I'M NOT USED TO THIS!" : Masato then decides that he should be called Muscle-chan and shouts it to Rin. Rin throws a shoe at him instead. Masato then hands her shoe to Kamikita, who runs towards Rin to bring her the shoe back. Masato then hands her shoe to Kamikita, who runs towards Rin to bring her the shoe back. : Riki then wished, once again, for the days to be like this forever. But suddenly, he gets drowsy and falls unconscious - asleep. 'Important Events' *Riki decided to invite Komari to join the Little Busters, but he soon discovered that she may not be suitable for the team. *Riki and Rin read two notes from the two cats Rin was playing with. The first one was about the "secret of the world" and to discover it, they must perform specific tasks. The second one was about their first task, which was to "fix the sanitation problem in the boys' dormitory storage shack". *Komari was given a membership test, and after Kyousuke was impressed by her answer, she was recruited immediately by the team. 'First Appearances' *Katsusawa *Takamiya *Yamazaki *Mutsumi Suginami 'Screenshots' 'Trivia' *In this episode, Riki mentioned his condition known as "narcolepsy" for the first time in the series. *Riki also experienced narcolepsy for the first time in the series, at the end of this episode. 'See Also' *List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:All Pages